


Inesperadas surpresas

by MeuPerfil_de_Escritor



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Amaya é uma fogo solar interessante, BLUE me inspirou. E você é maravilhoso cara, Cara no fim isso é um remix bagunçado, Corvus Sangue terrestre, Esqueci de por que, F/M, Gren é sombra da lua, Modern AU, Queima rápida, Rayllum fluff onde eu imaginar, Runaan não é um bundão!, Ursula é uma AU character boa, essa au é
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeuPerfil_de_Escritor/pseuds/MeuPerfil_de_Escritor
Summary: Eles tinham um plano. Um alvo. A rainha Zubéia, e o príncipe Azimondias, tombariam hoje. Por ter levado a família real de Katolis.Avizandum matara Rei Harrow. Sarai matara Avizandum. Zubéia matara Sarai e Ezran.Agora eles os vingariam.Eles eram assassinos.Mas o inesperado acontece.Os caminhos mudam e tramas surgem.O que acontecerá é um  mistério.
Relationships: Amaya/Gren (The Dragon Prince), Callisto/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Ezran & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Skor/Calisto (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Princess and the Skywing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248554) by [bluechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechild/pseuds/bluechild). 



**Capítulo 1: Apenas corra**

* * *

Rayla

Rayla abriu os olhos. “Manhã” - pensou.

Runaan estava acordado, bem como o resto da equipe.

Eles tinham um plano. Um alvo. A rainha Zubéia, e o príncipe Azimondias, tombariam hoje. Por ter levado a família real de Katolis.

Avizandum matara Rei Harrow. Sarai matara Avizandum. Zubéia matara Sarai e Ezran.

Agora eles os vingariam.

Eles eram assassinos.

“Valorizar a vida e somente tirá-la quando necessário”.

Esse era seu lema.

Vingança não era um alvo nobre, mesmo para humanos como eles.

Mas é um alvo.

E eles o cumpririam.

Uma tempestade para imprevista. “Malditos Skywings.” - Pensou. Um movimento fugidio, porém presente fez um trupe parar. Um elfo dos Fogo Solar esbugalhou seus olhos.

“Humanos!” - mas ele estava sozinho.

Correu.

Runaan olhou para Rayla. Não precisou falar. Ela acelerou.

À noite o elfo não era páreo para ela.

Ela o alcançou.

Tocou como adagas em sua garganta.

Parou.

Ele fugiu.

Runaan olhou. “Vivemos e lutamos por Katolis. Morreremos por Katolis. Mas a causa de nossas mortes _será_ você ”.

Nenhum golpe doeria mais.

Nenhum castigo seria pior.

Ela causou a morte de seu tempo.

“ _Apenas corra._ ”

Ela ouviu a voz de sua cabeça.

Ela correu.

Callum

O garoto abriu os olhos. Tinha 10 anos se muito velho.

“Quem é você?”

Callum parou ao ouvir uma pergunta.

 _“Eu não devia ter vindo aqui”_ \- apresentação - _“tarde para lamentar”_

Ele andara por anos pelo Pináculo, e nunca encontrara aquela sala.

Agora ali estava ele.

“Só não me bata” - implorou o garoto. - “estou com fome.”.

Callum olhou, era um belo e adorável menino. “ _Seria_ ” - ele se corrigiu. Mas algo de errado com ele.

“Humano” - sibilou Callum, ao notar a ausência de chifres e o quinto dedo.

O garotinho se encolheu.

Callum olhou-o com pena, pegou a água que estava à frente do menino junto à comida.

Fora posta logo fora do alcance do garoto.

Ele deu comida e bebida ao menino, afinal ele sabia o que era passar fome.

 _“Ninguém, nem mesmo um_ humano _merecia isso.”_ Ele mensagem.

“Você tem um nome?” Perguntou Callum.

“Acho que me chamo Ezran” Foi a resposta, fraca, entre colheradas de uma sopa rala. “Pelo menos é assim que me chamam.”

Ezran. O nome caiu como uma pedra no peito dele. O príncipe humano que morreu.

A conversa foi interrompida por alguém que engasgou a porta.

Rayla

A cabeça dela girava.

 _“Ezran”_ . A cena só poderia ter sido inventada. “Isso é um sonho”. Ela sussurrou para a mesma.

“Humanos”. - Era à vez do Skywing se assustar.

Ela avançou para o elfo, prestes a fatiá-lo, mas duas coisas a pararam.

Primeiro: uma incrível agilidade dele para se esquivar dela e evitar _ser_ fatiado.

Segundo: seu rei falando com toda força: “Pare. Ele me deu comida e água, se quisesse já teria me matado. ”.

O raciocínio frio do garoto a chocou.

“Mas ele é um elfo” ela disse se virando para encarar seu rei.

“Ele me ajudou”.

“Se me permite perguntar, o que você está fazendo aqui?” Perguntou Callum à Rayla.

“Vim vingar Rainha Sarai e _ele_ ” disse ela colocar para Ezran. “Mas não creio que deva vinga-lo agora. Afinal, ele está vivo não? ”

“Estou” disse Ezran. “E se possível quero sair daqui”

Eles o libertaram.

“E agora?”. Perguntou Rayla.

“Agora” Veio uma voz gorjeada da porta. “Vocês o prendem, eu mato a humana, e conversamos sobre isso mais tarde, _Callum_ ”.

O Skywing tremeu ao ouvir a voz de sua irmã.

POV Callum

A voz de Tía. Ele amava ouvi-la, afinal era uma maravilhosa cantora, mas agora? Ela adicionou um arrepio pela sua espinha.

“Tía você está louca? Ele é uma chance da paz. O meio de acabar com essa guerra estúpida que tria tudo o que amamos. ” Disse Callum.

“Irmão, não seja idiota.”

“Idiota ?!”

“Eles _são HUMANOS!_ ”Ela disse isso como se fosse uma doença.

“Ele _é uma CRIANÇA!_ ”Disse Callum.

“Conversamos depois, agora ...” disse Tía puxando _Aspiro_ com velocidade e prática.

Callum sacou _Fulminis_

“Me desculpe ! Não vou deixar isso acontecer ”ele _rosnou_ .

Disparou.

Puxou a garota humana e o príncipe escada abaixo.

Chegaram ao pátio e viram algo que não sairia da mente de Callum tão cedo.

Cadáveres de elfos pintavam o chão com sangue azul.

“ _Não pense nisso, corra!_ ”

Alguns ele reconheceu.

“ _Não pense!_ ”

Outros mesmo que parasse estariam irreconhecíveis.

“ _Não!_ ”

Nomes e rostos lhe competem à memória. Bagunçando todas como emoções.

“ _Apenas c_ _orra_ _!_ ”

Ele obedeceu.

Com os humanos nele agarrado ele desceu o Pináculo, em direção ao Oeste.

Em direção aos seus mais temidos inimigos.

Em direção aos humanos.

Em direção à Katolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente eu não sei o que me deu.  
> Resolvi começar a escrever, pois percebi que não tínhamos autores brasileiros nesse fandom.  
> Então aí está.  
> Um remix de the Princess and the Skywing de BlueFireSoul.  
> REMIX não PLÁGIO.  
> Realmente vou começar um trabalho próprio e começarei a postá-lo em breve.  
> Dependenedo da reação de vocês vou continuar com isso.  
> Ou não.  
> "Que os jogo comecem!"


	2. Você não é bem vindo entre nós

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um pouco da história de Callum nesse universo.  
> Conforto também.

Callum

Rayla e Callum se olharam. “ _Rayla era indecifrável e excepcionalmente bonita_ ”. Pensou o último. “ _Espere, de onde isso saiu?!_ ”

Menos de um dia, e ele voltara a ser a bagunça de sempre.

Ezran

Ezran acordou.

Um rosto élfico estava sobre ele, o fazendo temer que tudo não passara de um sonho. Sentou-se com as palavras amontoando-se com a vontade de chorar.

Foi quando ele percebeu o Sol e chorou. De alegria. O elfo o libertara.

“ _Callum_.” Ele se lembrou.

A garota estava sentada em frente a um fogo fraco, ela olhava de soslaio para o elfo. “ _Comida_ ” Ezran pensou.

“Você acordou!” disse Callum num tom alegre. “Nós estávamos preocupados com você”

Ezran encarou os olhos verdes, tinha vênulas e arteríolas avermelhadas, aparentemente estivera chorando.

“ _EU_ estive preocupada.” disse a garota.

Ezran a olhou. Tinha olhos violetas, emoldurados por marcas arroxeadas. A princípio parecia que tinha brigado, mas eram tatuagens. Sua pele tinha um tom levemente diferente do que geralmente se via nos Katolins. “ _Arroxeado_ ” pensou.

“ _Nós_ estivemos” insistiu o elfo.

A garota respondeu, iniciando uma discussão com o Asa do Céu, e somente então Ezran percebeu a fome que estava sentindo. Também percebeu (preocupação menor) que não sabia o nome da garota.

Ele olhou para a comida e Callum notou seu olhar.

“E já pensou em alimentar seu Re-” ele parou. Talvez o menino não soubesse da morte dos pais. “ _Príncipe_ ” ele disse enfaticamente.

O significado não escapou à Rayla.

“Tome” ela ofereceu um prato de cozido a Ezran.

Ele pegou com cuidado, como se ela fosse ataca-lo por ele fazer isso.

Ela o entregou. Ele relaxou levemente.

Após comer ele decidiu que bastava dos adolescentes discutirem.

Limpou a garganta com um copo de água.

“Então qual o seu nome?” disse ele se dirigindo à humana.

“Rayla; e estou pronta a servir meu príncipe até a morte, mesmo que pelas garras dum certo _elfo_ , que ele _defende_.”

Ele a encarou.

" _Isso não vai ser fácil._ "

“Bem, Rayla.” Ele disse com cuidado para não deixar brechas de ataque contra Callum. “Para onde vamos agora?”

“ _Eu_ e _Vossa Majestade_.” Disse ela categoricamente. “Iremos para Katolis.”

Ezran fez um beicinho.

“Só vou se Callum for.”

Callum parou.

Ele estivera praticamente cavando uma trilha de tanto andar de um lado para o outro.

Agora ele era uma perfeita estátua de um Asa do Céu.

“ _Sem asas._ ” Pensou Ezran.

Callum

“ _Ele é louco_ ”. Foi tudo que Callum pensou.

Olhou para o menino.

“Sério?”. Ele perguntou.

“Sério.” respondeu o menino. “Você _é_ parte das Militias Xadianas não? Para se esquivar dos golpes dela...” Apontou para Rayla. “... deve ser.”

“ _Garoto esperto, esperto demais para a própria saúde._ ” Pensou Callum.

“Sim” Foi sua resposta.

“Então, um Militia Xadiano devolve o príncipe humano à realeza, se isso não parar a guerra, o que a pararia?” Falou Ezran.

Sua lógica arrebatou Callum.

“ _Realmente esperto demais. Um politico nato eu diria._ ” Pensou, mas não externou, novamente.

“Não.” A palavra cortou o ar.

“Rayla...”

“Não vou deixar um _elfo_ ir até Katolis com o Príncipe. Muito menos um Militia. Ele _NÃO_ é bem-vindo.”.

Aquilo quebrou Callum.

“Ainda bem _que eu sou o PRÍNCIPE._ Callum _é_ meu amigo, e ele _é_ bem vindo.” Disse Ezran num tom que acabou com qualquer réplica.

O levou a outro tempo.

“ _Pelo menos tenho meu caderno e mochila comigo._ ” Ele sempre andava com ambos. O par era um presente de seu pai.

Antes de ele morrer.

Antes de _ele_ perder as asas.

Estremeceu.

_“Vamos conversar com o ‘_ dotadinho’ _” disse o mais velho._

_“Sim, acha que é melhor por que faz magia?” disse o menor._

_O do meio o segurou contra uma árvore._

_“Acha que é melhor porque tem asas e o papai está na Brecha? Você não é bem vindo aqui.”_

_O mais novo o amordaçou e prendeu suas mãos._

_Ele era incapaz de fugir ou lutar._

_O mais velho ergue a faca._

_Callum grunhiu um “Não, por favor!”._

_O do meio estendeu as asas de Callum._

_Ele estrebuchava._

_A faca desceu._

_Uma dor aguda próxima à base da coluna._

_Escuridão._

_Acordou no hospital._

_O golpe fora cirúrgico._

_Suas asas estavam na mesa aos pés da cama._

_Um médico entrou, tinha uma carta na mão._

_Era a carta informando o óbito de seu pai na Brecha._

Rayla

Ela viu as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos de Callum.

Ele caiu ajoelhado. Com a cabeça entre as mãos.

Então ela notou a óbvia falta de asas dele.

“ _Estranho_ ” ela pensou. “ _Um garoto Asa do Céu, sem asas_.”

Mas ela não deu atenção, isso poderia acontecer até onde ela sabia.

“ _Um belo garoto, aliás._ ” Uma voz lá no fundo falou.

Somente então ela notou que estava abraçando e confortando o elfo.

Seu cérebro era uma confusão.

Ele era um _elfo_ , nem mesmo um humano.

“ _Se fosse Soren você confortaria.”_ ela pensou.

“Gente?” Ezran chamou.

“Vamos.” ela falou com suavidade.

“ _Por que diabos estou sendo gentil?!_ ” Ela pensou.

“ _Um belo garoto.”_ Repetiu a voz.

“ _AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Cale-se!_ ” Ela pensou.

Não sabia se era normal discutir consigo mesma.

“Sim, vamos” Veio à resposta dele. “Tenho um lugar seguro. Para resolvermos as diferenças.”

Ela se perguntou se era sábio abraçar-lhe novamente.

“ _Nah! Ele já se recompôs._ ” Perguntou-se por que estava corada.

“ _Qualquer amigo faria isso por outro._ ”

“ _Desde quando ele é_ seu _amigo?_ ”

Suspirou. Não vencia discussões nem consigo mesma.

“Vamos idiota.”

Eles seguiram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem...  
> Eu achei a escrita desse capítulo péssima...  
> Mas eu tenho de postá-lo pois mostra uma parte importante da história...  
> De qualquer manira resolvi postar isso duas vezes por semana, se eu conseguir manter o ritmo.  
> Afinal, tenho algum conteúdo estocadom, e a escola não está marcando tão em cima de mim.  
> Fique a vontade para comentar e deixar idéias.  
> E deixe seu kudos. Ele é o reconhecimento para eu continuar com esse negócio que estou escrevendo.  
> Quase me esqueci. Estou começando uma fic sobre Lain e Tiadrin (pais de Rayla). Provavelmente vou postar algo disso em breve.XD


	3. Conversas e pensamentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguma conversa entre Ray e Callum.  
> Ezran tendo ideias.

**Capítulo 3 - Conversa e pensamentos.**

Ezran

“ _Tão óbvios que dói olhar._ ”

Após terem chegado, dois dias atrás, ao que Callum gentilmente chamara “lar doce lar”, eles tinham discutido os pontos mais importantes do que fariam a seguir. Foi decidido que Callum iria com eles. Ez estremeceu ao lembrar-se do olhar gelado de Rayla.

Mas lá estava ela agora, rindo de uma das piadas idiotas que Cal contava para animar o dia deles.

“ _Até que tem muito em comum._ ”

Militares, apaixonados por armas, modernas e antigas.

E muito, muito pegajosos na opinião dele.

“ _Se desgrudaram somente para dormir._ ”

Mas ele não deu a batalha por vencida.

Ambos não estavam juntos.

_“Com certeza, vou dar um jeito nisso”._

_“Se eu intervir a tempo de fazer algo._ ”

Com uma risada se afastou e começou a bolar um plano.

Ele tinha almas gêmeas para unir.

Callum

“Seu rei está estranho hoje.” Disse ele para Rayla.

“Estranho bom ou ruim?” Retrucou.

“Ele está bolando algo,” Antes que ela pudesse falar, acrescentou. “Contra um de nós.”

Ela o olhou com desconfiança.

“Acha?”

“Toda vez que ele nos vê conversar, ele ri e sai andando ou _muito_ devagar ou _muito_ rápido.”

“O que ele faria contra nós? Cal ele é um menino com onze anos, óbvio que ele bola coisas estúpidas.”

“ _Cal..._ ” O apelido que ela dera a ele o enchia com uma estranha satisfação.

“ _Não caia aí de novo. Ela não te ama, e ela é humana._ ”

“ _O que há de errado com ela ser humana._ ” Respondeu aquela irritante voz no fundo de seu cérebro.

“ _Inimigo jurado de Xádia e tal..._ ”.

“ _Ela é linda não._ ” Suspirou.

“ _É._ ”

“ _Fale para ela._ ”

“ _Ou não._ ”

“ _Faça conforme o coração manda._ ”

“ _Não, seja lógico._ ”

“O que aconteceu?”

Ele caiu da pedra na qual estava sentado.

“Nada. Nada demais. Só distan...” A voz morreu na garganta dele assim que olhou para os olhos dela.

“ _Linda._ ”

“Posso desenhar você?” falou.

“ _Droga Callum, o que D-I-A-B-O-S VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?!_ ”

“Sim.” Disse ela vermelha.

“Oh!” Boa surpresa.

“ _Perfeito!_ ”

“ _AH! Cale-se ok._ ” Pensou.

“ _Quod erat demonstrandum!_ ” Um bilhão de aplausos varreram sua cabeça.

Suspirou.

Puxou seu caderno.

Não sabia se era normal discutir consigo mesmo.

Rayla

O pedido a apanhara despreparada.

Isso era tudo tentou se convencer.

“ _Não é não!_ ” cantarolou a voz da Rayla irritante em sua mente.

“ _Desde quando, você tem nome?!_ ” Perguntou ela à voz.

“ _Desde que você me deu um!_ ”

De qualquer maneira ela estava posando para ele agora.

Ele a desenhava com calma e perícia.

Ela observou sua testa se franzindo enquanto ele apagava.

“ _Absolutamente fofo._ ” Veio a Rayla irritante.

Em seguida sua língua chispando para fora e sendo mordida enquanto ele sombreava.

“ _Você adoraria morder essa língua._ ” Ela riu levemente com o pensamento.

“O que é tão engraçado?” Perguntou Callum.

“Nada Idiota.” Mentiu em resposta, enquanto avermelhava. “Gostei do apelido, agora você é oficialmente O Idiota!”

Ela viu Ezran com o canto do olho. Rindo.

Não deixou de se perguntar que tipo de idiotice o homenzinho tramava.

Amaya

Estava prestes a irromper clareira adentro quando viu algo errado e segurou Gren pelo ombro.

A humana estava rindo de uma piada de Callum.

Por algum motivo ela gostou disso.

Em seguida a humana fez uma pose e o jovem elfo começou a desenha-la.

“ _Não sem antes ser o Callum atrapalhado de sempre._ ” Ele fora até fofo quando caíra da pedra.

“Vamos esperar e ver” Sinalizou ela, para um confuso Gren.

“Mas e se ela ataca-lo?” Respondeu ele com sinais.

“Ele _é_ um Militia treinado. Se não souber se defender com magia, lâminas e as pistolas que carrega, mal merece viver.” Era estranho pensar nisso com um sorriso no rosto. “Ao anoitecer descobrimos o que está acontecendo.”

“Montarei guarda no primeiro turno.” Disse Corvus, sombrio.

Rayla

“Então, por que você não tem asas?” Ela falou sem pensar. “ _Pergunta errada idiota.”_

Ele tinha terminado o desenho e estavam em um silêncio pacífico.

Logicamente ela estragou tudo com a pergunta mal colocada.

“É... uma longa história.” Ele estremeceu.

“Não precisa contar se não qui...”.

“Eu quero,” Ele a cortou. “só que a história é perturbadora.”

“Já vi pessoas após torturas, eu sei o que é perturbador.”

“Tudo bem.”

O fato de ele reagir com tal naturalidade a surpreendeu.

Ela o viu mergulhar em memórias.

Callum

Como ela reagiria à história dele.

“ _Você não contou tudo._ ”

Ele omitira um fato.

Ele _podia_ recuperar as asas.

Era um feitiço, que ele não conseguia.

 _“Uma pessoa que me amasse verdadeiramente, isso me faria encontrar a liberdade que preciso para efetuar o feitiço, que coisa idiota._ ”

Nunca tivera isso.

Nunca recuperara as asas.

“ _Você não vai quebrar!_ ”

Tarde demais.

Já estava chorando.

Por sorte Ez estava lá dentro.

Sentiu um abraço e se entregou a ela.

“ _Rayla eu te amo._ ”

Não externou.

“ _Nem mesmo isso você tem coragem de fazer idiota!_ ”

O pensamento dele. A voz dum dos garotos.

Ithral.

O que arrancara suas asas.

Ele dera o golpe.

“Vai ficar tudo bem Cal. Estou aqui.”

Ele registrou a voz de Rayla. Ela estava aqui.

“Vamos para dentro Cal está escurecendo.”

“Vamos.” Concordou ele. “Vamos assistir um pouco.”

“Vamos.”

Amaya

“General.” Gren falou baixo.

“Sim.” Ela sinalizou.

Os três avançaram devagar.

Partiram aproveitando as sombras que as arvores mais próximas ao chalé faziam.

Ver a garota confortar seu sobrinho era estranho.

Como ela o chamara.

“ _Cal._ ” Ninguém jamais o apelidara.

O pensamento passou em sua cabeça.

“ _Não_ ” Ela se negava a acreditar.

Ele virara Militia por odiar humanos.

“ _Amar um humano. Impossível._ ”

“Senhora.” Falou Gren em um sussurro.

“Vamos.” Respondeu com um sinal rápido.

Risos.

O som era inconfundível.

“ _Por Xádia Callum!_ ”

Ele e a garota humana estavam sentados num sofá de dois lugares.

 _Muito_ próximos.

O garoto menor estava numa outra poltrona.

Um vídeo rodava no laptop conectado à TV.

Uma nova onda de risos. Ver Callum tão feliz a deixou com o coração aquecido.

“Gren,” Sinalizou, com um sorriso curvando seus lábios. “Acho que não precisamos matar ou lutar hoje.”

Gren tinha um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

“Concordo General. Ainda vamos entrar?”

“Óbvio idiota, pelo Nexo Solar que sim!” sinalizou ela em resposta. “Mas com espadas embainhadas, rifles desengatilhados e pistola nos coldres.”

Corvus ficou olhando-a, sem guardar sua escopeta.

“Isso inclui escopetas, Corvus” Sinalizou incisivamente.

Corvus guardou-a.

Foram em direção à porta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem...  
> Escrever Amaya é interessante.  
> Provavelmente estarei postando algo a mais dela e da trupe de elfos-role-swap no futuro.  
> Exceto por isso... Creio que amanhã vou postar um começo de ideia de fic sobre Lain e Tiadrin.  
> Confiram e me falem.  
> Como sempre criticas construtivas e comentários (bem como kudos) são bem vindos.  
> Fiquem seguros nessa pandemia ;)


	4. Vou te encontrar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pontos de vista diferentes do dia subsequente ao capítulo anterior

Runaan

“ _Onde tinha dado errado?_ ” Pensou ele. “ _QUEM errou?_ ”

A resposta estava gravada a ferro em sua mente:

“ _Eu mesmo._ ”

Ele discutira com Ethari para que Rayla fosse.

Ele mandara Rayla matar o elfo de Fogo Solar.

Ele brigara com ela por ela não tê-lo matado.

Ele a fizera fugir.

Tudo estava perfeitamente bem até seu mago negro ser morto.

Eles ouviram a Rainha Dragão rugir e gritar:

_“Onde está meu filho?”_

Eles nem mesmo haviam visto sombra do Príncipe. Isso o preocupara.

E ainda preocupava.

“ _Onde está o Príncipe?_ ” A pergunta martelava em sua mente.

Lembrou-se dos olhos vítreos de Viren.

Mortos.

“Pobre mago.” Falou em voz alta para ninguém.

“O que?” Perguntou Skor.

“Nada. Vamos voltar a and...”.

“RUNAAN!” Ram gritou.

Ambos correram.

De cinco assassinos e um mago, quatro restaram.

“ _Mais que a metade._ ” Pensou ele.

Esforçou-se para não pensar em Rayla.

Chegaram ao ponto onde estava sua rastreadora, Úrsula, uma mulher estranhamente quieta.

“Encontrei uma trilha. Acho que é de Rayla.”

Seu coração ficou mais leve.

“Tem mais dois rastros com ela.”

Seu coração tronou-se chumbo.

“Mas ela não foi capturada.”

Ele virou uma bagunça de emoções.

“Vamos busca-los.” Disse Runaan.

“ _Vou te encontrar minha querida._ ”

Amaya

“Encontrou?” Gren traduziu os sinais de Amaya.

Gren era um elfo da Sombra da Lua alto, com a pele de um tom índigo claro, nariz arrebitado e olhos cinza-tempestade, surpreendentemente sábios, quase como se ele tivesse 120 anos, embora mal passasse dos 60.

Amaya era uma elfa do Fogo Solar levemente mais alta que ele, carregando sempre sua Zweihänder de duas mãos cruzada às costas, ao lado de seu rifle AN94, geralmente no modo automático, carregado e destravado. Seus olhos eram verdes, algo estranho para um Fogo Solar, mas sua pele bem bronzeada não mentia sobre sua origem. Seus músculos eram muito bem delineados, anos na Brecha os definiram.

“Talvez General” Devolveu Corvus.

Ele mesmo era meio deslocado do grupo de guerreiros.

Sendo o único elfo de Sangue Terrestre ele não se surpreendeu.

Baixo, e de fala mansa, ele era um rastreador nato, algo comum aos seus, mas sempre se destacara por ser levemente mais rápido para encontrar trilhas e alvos.

Seus olhos castanhos encontraram o olhar da General.

“Pode ser que essa, seja a trilha deixada por Callum.”

“ _Meu sobrinho._ ” Ela pensou.

Lembrava-se dele tão pequeno, tendo fugido de um orfanato e sem ser aceito foi encontrado por Corvus, que o levara à General. Ela o criara e agora eles estavam em seu encalço.

“ _Talvez ele tenha ido para a casa._ ”

“Você acha que ele foi para as montanhas, Senhora?” Sinalizou Gren.

“É provável.” Ela devolveu na mesma moeda.

Ele pôs a mão no ombro da elfa.

“ _Que dupla estranha, somos._ ” Pensou ela.

“Vamos encontra-lo.” Sinalizou ele.

Andaram pouco antes de ver o retorno do elfo de Sangue Terrestre.

“Senhora, junto do rastro de Callum, haviam outros dois rastros.” Disse Corvus com velocidade. “Não posso dizer com certeza, mas acho que eram de humanos”

Seu coração virou chumbo.

“Eles estão indo em direção ao chalé nas montanhas.”

Ela virou uma confusão de emoções.

“ _O que você fez Callum? Vou te encontrar meu sobrinho idiota.”_

Ela olhou em volta.

Chamou a atenção da companhia.

“Eu, Gren e Corvus iremos à frente até a Brecha.” Ela não tinha dito seu destino e a Companhia de Militias seguiria para a Brecha.

“Espero ver vocês em breve.” Sinalizou ela antes de acelerar seu Pata de Sombra com Gren e Corvus logo atrás.

“ _Vou te encontrar meu querido._ ” Pensou ela.

Soren

“Claudiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.” Chorou Soren para sua irmã.

Ambos os humanos foram enviados para encontra a equipe de assassinos, e alguns dias bastaram para Soren decidir que as piadas de sua irmã eram milhões de vezes piores que as dele próprio.

Claudia o olhou com um sorriso. Ele percebeu que ela adorava vê-lo sofrer por suas garras.

“O que foi? Não consegue me superar?”

Voltou-se para frente em sua sela.

“Óbvio que não Clauds.” Em seguida resmungou. “Você é pior que Rayla.”

Claudia se virou devagar. MUITO devagar e imediatamente ele se arrependeu de ter resmungado, a audição de sua irmã era desumanamente boa.

“Soreeeennnnnnnnnnnnnn.” Ela impostou a voz de Rayla. “Hoje vou chutar sua bunda de dez maneiras diferentes!” Ela riu.

“Idiota.” Disse ele somente.

“Quando ia chama-la para sair?” disse Claudia com o sorriso se alargando.

Soren imediatamente parecia uma malagueta enfiada numa armadura.

“ _Quando eu dei motivos para desconfiarem que eu goste dela?_ ” pensou ele.

“Como você sabe?” disse o loiro.

Se tratando de sua irmã, mentir era inútil.

“Dããããã... Você olha para ela como se ela fosse tudo de bom no mundo. Você a encara e esquece que o tempo está correndo...” enumerou, enumero e enumerou por aproximadamente um minuto.

“Certo.” Disse ele. “Mas eu não ia chama-la para sair. Ela não gosta de mim.”

Sua irmã deu de ombros.

“Não a culpo.” Disse ela.

“ _Quanto apoio moral._ ” Pensou.

“ _Vou te encontrar querida._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, aí está.  
> Creio que atualizarei às segundas e quartas, dentro do possível, e se meu bloqueio de escritor não me pegar com força.  
> Não esqueça de deixar kudos e comentários, com críticas construtivas óbvio.  
> Fiquem seguros nessa pandemia!


	5. Sonhos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clauds tem um sonho com seu pai e uma conversa rápida com Soren.  
> Skor tem um sonho... revelador acerca de si mesmo.

**Sonhos**

* * *

Claudia

“ _Você não pode ter certeza._ ” Essa era a sua parte racional.

“ _Você sabe, entretanto._ ” Ela sabia sim.

Ela sentiu seu pai morrer.

Sempre tivera sonhos, aquele não era uma exceção.

_Ela viu um dragão em sua forma híbrida._

_Uma dragonesa._

_O filhote saiu correndo._

_Ele absorvia toda a vida do dragão._

_Um segundo após uma lâmina saiu do meio de seu peito e a dor aguda se transformou em escuridão._

Ela acordara assustada.

Soren tinha saído tomar café e não a vira chorar.

Mas era Soren e _tinha_ percebido que algo estava errado.

“Ei maninha, o que aconteceu?”

Ela não ia. _Não podia_ responder.

“Clauds?”

Ela podia dizer que estava triste.

“Eu tive um sonho com o papai ontem.”

“E...?”

Doeria responder aquilo, mas era necessário.

“Ele morreu Sor.”

Seu irmão a olhou.

“Eu disse para ele: magia negra _é ruim_.”

Ela encarou-o incrédula.

“ELE MORREU SOR.” Gritou ela.

Chorava, quebrada.

Ele se aproximou, ela sentiu-o abraça-la.

Seu irmãozão. Sendo forte.

“Não siga o caminho dele Clauds. Ele nos odiava, e pagou por seus erros.”

“Sor...” ela respondeu ofegando, doía em seu peito, as lagrimas reprimidas jorrando. “A magia negra é o que nos resta.”

“Não é Clauds”

Ela o olhou.

Houvera um caso.

Um meio-sangue.

Era um velho boato sobre a Rainha ter tido um filho na Brecha, antes de conhecer Harrow.

Um filho com um elfo Asa do Céu.

O menino nunca fora visto.

Após isso Sarai, na época uma General, passara a dominar o arcano Estelar.

“Não Sor, foi um caso isolado.” Ela estava triste.

“Isso significa que é possível, entretanto.”

“Eu não vou dormir com um elfo por causa da possibilidade remota d’eu dominar um ARCAENUM.”

Ela estava muito brava para seu sotaque sair assim.

_ESTALO._

_Inspire._

_Expire._

Controlou-se.

“Você não precisa dormir com um elfo. Há um lugar que podemos tentar ir.”

Ela parou.

“Você sugere.”

“Nexus Lunaris.”

“ _Nexo Lunar. Como não pensei nisso antes?_ ”

“Temos um objetivo claro então.” Disse ela ao seu irmão grande e esperto.

“Vamos Clauds. Vamos ver se te conectamos a um arcano.”

Skor

“Então Skor, como foi o turno de ontem?”

“ _Ram é um pé no saco,_ ” penou Skor. “ _o pior é que ele sabe disso._ ”

“Foi bem” respondeu ele

“Pelo seu olhar para Calisto, foi melhor que _bem_.” Espezinhou Ram.

“Ram, você gosta de sua língua?” Disse ele sem conexão aparente.

“Sim? Eu acho.”

“Deixe sua boca fechada, e eu não a arrancarei de...”

As palavras morreram quando Calisto entrou no acampamento.

Notando a brecha Ram atacou.

“O que eu disse?”

Skor não ouvia mais.

“ _Ela está linda._ ”

Na verdade, Calisto vestia seu uniforme de assassino padrão.

Skor estava perdidamente apaixonado.

“ _Vai conversar com ela._ ”

“ _Boa ideia._ ”

Foi até ela.

Skor sentou-se, acordando para o segundo turno de vigília.

“ _Maldito alarme._ ” Pensou ele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem...  
> sim o time de assassinos não morre;  
> E SIM:  
> CLAUDIA não é um monstro desalmado nessa fic.  
> Desculpem-me, mas eu precisa de Claudia doce.  
> E não se preocupem, TEREMOS um vilão.  
> Eu lhes prometo...
> 
> DE qualquer maneira o clássico:  
> "Deixem se Kudos, eles são o reconhecimento de que vocês querem mais!"  
> E óbvio, suas dicas e sugestões, bem como críticas são muito bem vindas nos comentários.


	6. Encontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um encontro um tanto fortuito com Amaya na cabana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem...  
> Eu precisava acrescentar Amaya nessa história de alguma maneira.  
> E sim: nessa fic eu escrevi Grenmaya.  
> Eu precisava juntar esses dois.  
> Por favor me perdoem.

**Encontro**

* * *

POV Callum

Ao ouvir a porta ele caiu num rolamento buscando suas facas às costas.

Lembrou-se que as deixara na mesa.

“ _DROGA CALLUM._ ” Sacou a .45 Magnum.

Nunca fora sua arma predileta, mas era o que estava mais a mão.

Alinhando a mira percebeu que Rayla caíra para o lado contrário da sala e pegara sua FN FAL.

“ _Até com uma arma na mão ela fica maravilhosamente fofa._ ”

“ _Concentre-se Callum._ ” Deixou Rayla de lado por um instante.

O intruso entrou com as mãos erguidas e limpas de qualquer arma.

“Tia Amaya!” gritou com alegria.

Mergulhou para sua tia com os braços abertos para impedir que ela atacasse seus amigos, _e_ para abraça-la.

Sua tia sorria abertamente.

“Estou orgulhosa de sua velocidade de reação Callum” Ela sinalizou.

Mais dois entraram na sala.

“Tio Gren. Rastreador Corvus.” Saudou-os.

Ele percebeu que Rayla ainda estava com o FAL erguido, pronto a disparar.

“Ray.” Ela o olhou sem baixar a arma.

“Hum?”

“Eles são amigos.”

Ela o encarou por um segundo.

“Essa é A Amaya? Tipo, a Amaya General? Da Brecha?”

“Essa.” Disse ele com um sorriso idiota.

“E eu sou uma humana, certo?”

“Sim, mas ela não vai te atacar. Ela já o teria feito se quisesse.” Para Amaya ele disse. “Tia é uma longa história, mas eu posso explicar.”

“Eu vou ouvir.” Gren traduziu.

“Você _o que?!_ ” ele explodiu. “ _Rayla baixa esse FAL antes que alguém aqui fique nervoso aqui,_ OK?”

Ela baixou relutante

“O único nervoso é você Callum” respondeu ela.

“Vou o-u-v-i-r.” Sua tia desenhou letra a letra para ele.

“ _Sério!_ ” Callum gritou animado. “Quando te vi achei que ia ser só: Flash! Woof! Zap! Slash! Mas você vai ouvir. _UAU_!”

Nesse momento um filhote de dragão pôs a cabeça para fora da mochila de Callum e os olhos de todos quase saltaram fora.

“ _Príncipe AZYMONDIAS!_ ” Gritou Callum antes de desmaiar nos braços de Rayla.

POV Zym.

Ele ouviu vozes abafadas.

As cascas de pinheiro tinham acabado e ele estava com fome.

Além de curioso para saber o que era aquela estranha Ligação de Dragão que ele sentia.

Pulou fora da mochila.

“ _Príncipe AZYMONDIAS!_ ” Ele viu seu Guarda preferido cair mole nos braços duma humana.

Soltou um raio nela.

Ela caiu também.

Sobrava assim o garotinho pequeno que ele vinha sentindo nos últimos dias.

E os três elfos parados na porta.

“ _Quem é você?_ ” rosnou para o garoto.

“Príncipe Ezran de Katolis.”

“ _Garoto legal._ ” Pensou ele.

O elfo de Sangue Terrestre olhou incrédulo para o garoto.

“Você o entende na forma dracônica?”

“Sim” disse o garoto meio amuado.

O elfo deu um passo em direção ao Príncipe humano.

O dragão saltou entre eles. Transformou-se num híbrido.

“Perdão Príncipe.” Disse o elfo caindo de joelhos.

“Seria bom vocês se apresentarem a seu _Príncipe_.”

A elfa do Fogo Solar, e o seu par Sombra da Lua caíram de joelhos.

“Eu sou Gren de Noctius-Astrius. E esta é General Amaya, Cavaleiro Dourado de Lux Aurea.”

“Você fala por ela?” disse o Rei.

“Falo por ela, mas não comando o que a General, fala Príncipe.”

Ele olhou para o próximo elfo.

“Eu sou Corvus, de Terricardis.” Disse o Sangue Terrestre.

Ele sorriu.

“Chamem-me Zym. Sou seu Príncipe, mas definitivamente sou novo nisso. Se vocês são quem eu penso, espero que concordem em se tornar meus conselheiro, e amigos.”

“ _Se são quem eu penso, é melhor para_ mim _que se tornem meus amigos._ ” Ele pensou.

“ _Eu concordo._ ” Ele ouviu o humano ecoar no fundo de sua mente.

Eles teriam de discutir isso.

“Se me permite perguntar, Katolin, como você o entendeu na forma dracônica?”

“Não sei. Só sabia o que ele estava dizendo.”

Callum começou a se levantar, grogue, e olhou para Rayla.

“Ray? RAY?!”

Ele começou a tentar acorda-la.

“Esses dois tem _muito_ em comum.” Murmurou Ez para Zym.

O último ergue as sobrancelhas.

“ _Eu aprovaria uma união assim._ ”

“ _Deveria?_ ”

“ _Sim. Raças importam, afinal? Por que importariam?_ ”

Percebeu que estava discutindo consigo mesmo.

POV Callum

Rayla acordou.

“Graças a deus RAY.”

Callum a abraçou.

Após alguns segundos percebeu a cena geral e se afastou.

“Estávamos preocupados com você.” Disse ele.

“Você estava.” Disse Gren, para divertimento de todos, exceto de uma Rayla e um Callum, muito constrangidos.

“Foi um longo dia, devemos dormir.” sinalizou Amaya. “As crianças podem dividir um quarto, já que só temos dois. Os adultos ficam com o outro.”

Zym olhou em volta com sono somente de pensar em dormir.

“Eu e Ray assumimos o primeiro turno.” Disse Callum após confabular um pouco com Rayla.

Sua tia olhou-os desconfiada.

“Vamos dormir então.”

Os príncipes se dirigiram para o quarto.

Amaya segurou um Callum apressado para chegar ao telhado.

“Fique bem.”

“Ficarei. E tenho Ray para me proteger.” Sinalizou de volta.

“Ray é? Boa noite _Cal._ ” Sinalizou sugestivamente.

“ _É possível sinalizar sugestivamente?_ ”

“Boa noite... Ames.” Disse usando o apelido que Gren lhe dera.

Ela saiu rápido, tão vermelha que ele achou que ela estava entrando em Forma Magmática.


	7. Vigílias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguma visões do anoitecer pelos dois grupos.

**Vigílias**

* * *

Callum

“Então, por que você me chamou para o primeiro turno?”

Delicada como um coice.

“ _Essa é a garota perfeita._ ”

“ _Vai começar?_ ”

“ _Óbvio!_ ”

Suspirou.

“Não sei Ray, só não queria te deixar com o Corvus, ou o Gren, ou pior, tia Amaya.”

“ _E queria ficar junto com ela, sozinho e etecetera._ ”

“ _CALA A BOCA!_ ”

“ _OK estressadinho._ ”

Ele se ajustou para facilitar a mira no visor do Barret M107.

Ela verificou seu FAL pela sexta vez nos últimos cinco minutos, suas mãos rápidas e automáticas, tanto quanto ele ao se ajustar para distribuir melhor seu peso e se camuflar no telhado.

“Você fica fofa com esse 7.62. Acho que ficaria mais com uma RPD. Tipo, assustadora fofa, sabe.”

Ele avermelhou enquanto falava isso sem conseguir controlar o que saia de sua boca.

Ela o olhou com um sorriso genuíno.

Colocou o fuzil nas costas, puxou a Colt 1911.

Verificou.

“Quer trocar?”

Ele a olhou com a testa franzida por um instante.

“Achei que você não gostava de armas de longo alcance.”

“Não isso, a minha pistola pelo seu revolver. Sempre quis ter uma Magnum .45, e vi que você não gosta dela. Além do que, eu tenho duas dessas.”

Ele a olhou, confuso por um instante, até entender o que ela sugeriu.

“Sim.”

Entregou-lhe o coldre e a arma, ela fez o mesmo.

Prendeu a .45 Winchester à perna.

“Quer que eu arrume a Colt para você?”

“ _Você realmente não está na mão para fazer isso._ ”

“Se você puder.”

Ela o fez.

“Sobre o que você falou antes. Da RPD. Obrigado, você também fica terrivelmente fofo com a Barret, Cal.”.

Silêncio por poucos segundos.

“Ray, você é a melhor amiga que eu já tive.” Nem pensou, somente falou.

“ _DROGA CALLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA COMPLETO! BURRO IMBECIL! SEM NOÇÃO! AGORA ELA VAI TE ACHAR UM COMPLETO ESTRANHO! PARABENS OTÁRIO!_ ”

“Cal...”

“Só não me ache muito estranho, Ray” ele a olhou suplicante.

“Cal.” Ela disse com um sorriso tocando os lábios.

“Ray eu...” As palavras morreram com o beijo suave dela em sua bochecha.

Ele não deixaria de sentir isso por horas a fio.

“Eu também tenho você como melhor amigo ate agora, Idiota. Talvez o único.”

Ele ficou olhando-a embasbacado.

“Que bom, mas como assim o _único_?” Disse ele com um sorriso que ele imaginou, corretamente, ser terrivelmente fofo.

“Vigiar agora,” Disse ela. “histórias depois.” Emendou.

Ele sorriu.

Tinha uma sorte terrivelmente boa.

Ambos sorriram, ele colocou o olho no visor.

“ _Agora você_ tem _algo para proteger._ ” Disse o Callum irritante.

Gren

“O que você acha dos dois?”

“Perdão, Corvus. Não entendi.”

Estavam vigiando em silêncio pelos últimos quarenta minutos.

Era estranho para Gren ficar tanto tempo quieto.

O mais estranho foi Corvus quebrar o silêncio.

“Callum e Rayla. Rayllum.”

“ _Você deu nome a um ship Corvus?_ ”

“Sim? Por que a surpresa?” respondeu o outro.

“Bem, é você...” disse Gren despreocupado, seu fuzil podia estar quase solto do lado corpo, mas ele sabia manejá-lo. “E acho que eles formam um casal terrivelmente fofo. A ponto de dar enjoo em qualquer um que _tenha_ um estômago.”

Para sua surpresa Corvus fez algo _muito_ raro: ele riu.

“Você não acha estranho que eles estejam juntos?”

O Sangue Terrestre o encarou.

“ _Você_ acha?”

Gren pensou por um momento.

“ _Há algo errado nisso?_ ” Pensou ele.

“ _NÃO!_ ” Veio sua resposta.

Para Corvus, respondeu:

“Meu coração fica em paz ao pensar neles juntos. Então não acho algo errado.”

“Mas,” emendou “Eventualmente eles vão lidar com idiotas dizendo para separarem-se. Aí sim descobriremos de que eles são feitos.”.

Um som repentino de uma janela se abrindo fez ambos se calarem.

Gren pulou e caiu no nível do solo com um rolamento. Girou mirando na direção da qual o som viera.

Assim que alinhou seu olhar com a ACOG de seu G3A3 ele viu que não havia nada a temer.

“Desculpe, só precisando de ar fresco.” Disse Rayla da janela.

“Tudo bem.” Disse Gren com um sorriso nos lábios.

Escalou de volta, mas viu o sorriso nos lábios de seu sobrinho.

Ele já o vira dormir, e Callum dormia sem expressão.

“ _Não importa, ele está feliz._ ”

Ele não o via sorrir desde...

Não. Não valia a pena voltar lá.

Ele estava feliz com a humana, era isso que importava.

Amaya

“Gren, você tem que dormir.” Sinalizou ela.

Ele voltou os olhos para a telescópica.

“Não estou cansado”

Ela o segurou e o pôs de pé a força.

“Você está indo dormir. Essa é a General e não a Ames mandando.”

Ele a olhou daquela maneira irritantemente fofa.

“Tá. Mas...” Ela olhou-o incrédula. “Só se você me disser o que acha de Rayllum.”

“ _Você nomeou um ship Gren?_ ”

“Não, Corvus o fez.”

“Que magia negra foi lançada em você, e o que você fez com Corvus?”

Ela ria-se agora.

“Eles são tão óbvios que dói ver, não?”

“Mais que nós?” sinalizou de volta.

“Sim Ames. Mas, você não me respondeu.”

“Se ele estiver feliz, estou feliz por ele. Seja com uma humana ou com um peixe voador do arco-íris.”

“ _Afinal eu o amo, e quero vê-lo feliz._ ”

“Amanhã quero uma resposta mais satisfatória.” Deu-lhe um rápido beijo de boa noite e entrou.

Amaya encostou os olhos no visor da Barret.

“ _Espero que ele seja feliz, onde quer que encontre amor._ ”

Calisto

“ _Runaan é um idiota._ ” Pensou ela.

Passou a mão na cabeça. Ela _é_ a melhor franco-atiradora da Pentarquia.

Se entregassem um arco de 80lib ela faria tiros precisos até 125m.

E ali estava ela com um AKC 100-SERIES padrão por que Runaan insistira que ela deixasse Skor no rifle de longo alcance.

Agora ela lançava suas facas num toco próximo.

Seu rádio chiou.

“Se você continuar assim, vou atirar em sua mão. Sabe o quanto é irritante ter você no canto da mira fazendo isso?”

Era Skor.

“Atire, eu ainda estou com meu arco, e você está somente 100m atrás de mim.”

Ela ouviu o silêncio, afinal, sua precisão era conhecida.

Menos de um minuto depois um galho quebrou à esquerda dela.

Ela se virou com a faca pronta a ser lançada.

Skor tropeçou para dentro da clareira.

Entregou o rifle a ela e antes de ela ter tempo de perguntar, tomou o fuzil de assalto de suas mãos.

“Vá ficar com sua miserável solidão e seu Cadex.”

Ela sorriu.

“Com um fuzil de precisão nunca se está realmente sozinho Skor.”

Ele sorriu de volta, meio sem jeito falou.

“Se depender de mim você nunca ficara sozinha Callis.”

“ _Ele flertou comigo e me apelidou ao mesmo tempo?_ ” O pensamento a deixou sem foco, por um instante, apenas.

O sempre veloz Skor não percebeu, é claro.

“Você _flertou_ comigo?”

Ele a olhou boquiaberto.

Claramente suas concepções de sutileza eram diferentes das dela.

“Bem...” começou. “Não flerte exatamente, tipo, não flertar que se diga, tipo, NOSSA SKOR, QUE FLERTE.” Fez um trejeito estranho e inexplicável com as mãos. “Mas, tipo, sim, um pouco.” Ele parecia estar encolhido.

Ela percebeu o quanto ele estava nervoso por conta de seus ‘tipo’, e conhecendo-o, ele devia ter juntado coragem pelas últimas três ou quatro missões para falar isso para ela.

“ _Se ele soubesse o quanto eu também gosto dele, esse idiota não estaria tão nervoso._ ”

Ela sorriu. Aproximou sua boca da orelha dele.

“Eu gosto de _Callis,_ é fofo.” Ela sussurrou.

Deu-lhe um beijo casto na bochecha e saiu rápido para a posição de vantagem definida antes de anoitecer.

“ _Callis é definitivamente algo doce._ ”

Quando assetou a mira para o lado no qual ele estava ela o viu ainda com a mão na bochecha, sem acreditar na oportunidade que recebia.

Ela torcia para que ele não estragasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em primeiro lugar:  
> Meu bloqueio de escritor me pegou de jeito.  
> Não faço ideia de quando vou conseguir voltar a escrever.  
> Mas, eu tenho capítulos armazenados aqui, então sem problema. Por enquanto.
> 
> Em segundo lugar:  
> Se você está gostando da história deixe seu kudos, eles são a demonstração de que devo seguir com isso.
> 
> Em terceiro lugar:  
> Estou buscando ideias para uma próxima fic. Estou terminando a mini-fic Laidrin (Lain-Tiadrin), e vou fazer uma AU de futuro para esse universo, com foco no ship Ez-Ellis (vocês veram).  
> Mas eu creio que consigo segurar mais, por isso busco ideias.
> 
> E por fim, mas não menos importante:  
> Por favor, deixem suas sugestões e opiniões nos comentários. Assim eu percebo o que vocês desejam.  
> Mantenham-se seguros nessa pandemia! XD  
> Até mais, nos vemos quarta!


	8. Novo dia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais pessoas chegam a cabana.  
> Runaan tem, dificuldades...

**Novo** **dia**

* * *

POV Rayla.

Acordar com as duas crianças gritando, não era, a opinião dela a melhor maneira de se acordar pela manhã.

“ _Mas agarrar_ MEU _melhor amigo._ ”

Rayla deu-lhes seu olhar assassino. Falou:

“Deixe-o em paz.”

Amaya assinou algo tão furiosamente que Gren mal acompanhou, levando-se em conta o sono que sentia.

“Como você está defen ...” ele aguardou a General repetir mais devagar. “defendendo-o...!” disse ele com um sorriso triunfante.

“Sim, como e por quê?” Falou por e para si naquele momento.

“Vamos tomar café e en...”.

“Ray.” Callum _A_ _cortou_ numa frase?

“Ray, vamos falar agora, não quero esconder nada, de ninguém, muito menos dos presentes nessa sala.”

“ _Eu amo esse garoto._ ”

“Sim” Em seguida falou para Amaya.

“Meu por que eu e Cal _somos_ amigos, e ninguém _vai mudar isso_.” Disse ela pegando a mão de Callum. Para seu conforto Cal segurou-a com firmeza de volta.

Amaya sorriu.

Gren falou, por si.

“Seu pai dizia, Callum, que a guerra junta o que combina.”

Rayla avermelhou com as implicações disso.

“ _Gren não estaria dizendo isso._ ”

Mas seu coração amava a ideia.

Runaan

“ _Mas, que diabos?!_ ”

Rayla estava conversando com aquele _elfo_.

E pior rindo dele.

Não, dele não. _Com_ ele.

Era tarde quando chegaram à cabana, e Runaan mantivera observação cerrada sem atacar.

“ _Acalme-se deve ser um estratagema para fugir._ ” Disse seu eu racional.

No instante seguinte eles se _abraçaram_. _Mutuamente_.

Ele ficou atordoado por um segundo, antes de mergulhar para o elfo que ousava tocar sua ovelhinha.

Ram não teve chance de segurá-lo.

Skor e Calisto nunca o alcançaram.

Úrsula seguia indiferente, concentrada somente no que era necessário.

“MALDITO!”

Ele mergulhou para atingir o elfo sobre o queixo, mas ele era rápido e se esquivou.

Um segundo depois Rayla estava em sua frente impedindo-o de bater no elfo.

“RUNAAN pare!”

Runaan a olhou devagar absorvendo o que vira.

“Rayla...” disse ele fazendo um gesto para o resto dos humanos virem a ele. “esse _elfo_ não pode te obrigar a mais nada. Matamo-lo e você vem conosco. Ok?” disse ele com calma.

“Como assim _obrigar_?” disse o elfo.

“Não se dirija a mim _elfo_.” Rosnou Runaan.

“Ele se dirige a quem quiser.” Disse um dos três elfos que saíram da cabana, acompanhados de um dragão em forma híbrida, que ele reconheceu como Azimondias, e um garoto humano que ele não reconheceu.

Ele olhou para o garoto.

“Menino, você pode vir...” Disse ele se controlando.

“Fale com respeito ao seu _príncipe_.” Disse o garoto.

Runaan se calou.

Rayla olhou em volta, deu a mão a Callum para ele se levantar .

Runaan golpeou o punho em direção a Callum, e, mais uma vez achou somente ar.

Algo se _conectou_ a sua nuca.

A próxima sensação era escuridão.

POV Rayla

“Bem,” disse Rayla após nocautear seu padrasto com um chute muito bem colocado. “espero que vocês três sejam mais racionais.”

“ _Porque Skor e Calisto estão de mãos dadas?_ ” Ela pensou por um momento.

“ _AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW..._ ” Rayla irritante respondeu.

“ _Nãoooooooooo._ _Esses dois juntos._ ” Se bem que Skor e Calisto eram até lógicos.

Como água e vinho.

“ _Como você e Cal!_ ”

“ _AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ ”

As duas Raylas em sua cabeça começaram a trocar socos

“Óbvio que seremos, depois de você deitar Runaan,” disse Ram “ até eu vou ser racional.”

Em seguida caiu na gargalhada.

“Bem,” disse Callum “vamos para dentro, comer dormir e conversar amanhã.”

“Não, Cal.” Disse ela “Você mesmo disse, sem esconder de ninguém”

“Sim só que você pôs seu padrasto para dormir.”

Ram olhou para eles de boca aberta.

“ESPERA! Vocês estão _juntos_. Tipo em, _juntos_?” Disse ele apertando suas mão uma na outra.

“NÃO!” Disse Callum.

Ela o olhou, corando como uma malagueta.

“ _Ele parece decidido, desafiador até._ ”

“ _Ele fica terrivelmente fofo assim_.”

Ela aprendeu a ignorar os comentários de seu subconsciente.

“Ah.” Disse Ram “ Mesmo assim, Runaan vai ter um treco.”

“Runaan não tem _trecos._ ” Disse Rayla.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo.

“Vamos para dentro, está ficando frio.” Disse Ezran.

“Aliás,” disse Gren traduzindo para Amaya. “Esse é o seu príncipe.”

Eles ficaram parados se olhando, até Runaan gemer, acordando devagar.

“Acho melhor segurar ele Skor.” Disse Calisto com leveza.

“Sim, Ram, me ajude.”

Eles seguraram Runaan.

Ele olhou em volta, confuso por ter seus homens o segurando.

POV Runaan.

“Por que exatamente vocês estão me segurando? E por que esse _elfo_ não tirou as mãos de minha filha?”

“Por que Runaan,” disse elfo “eu e Rayla somos amigos, e ninguém vai mudar isso.”

“Se você repetir uma mentira desse nível, eu jur..” Antes que Runaan terminasse Rayla interviu.

“Ele não está mentindo Runaan.”

Ele parou enquanto seu cérebro girava em um turbilhão.

Em seguida, teve um treco.

POV Ram

Na cabeça de Ram somente passavam quantos milhões de maneiras ele usaria para atormentar Rayla.

Em seguida ele se tocou, ela o _amava_. Ela amava um _elfo_.

“Rayla.” Disse ele com cuidado. “Isso é verdade, tipo, vocês amigos?”

“E por que não seria?”

“Bem acho que é bastante informação para digerir.” Disse ele em um acesso de decência. “Vamos para dentro, amarramos Runaan para que ele não mate nenhum dos elfos, e conversamos em seguida. Parece um bom plano pra vocês?”

Todos concordaram.

Enquanto Skor arrastava Runaan para dentro, Rayla segurou Ram pelo braço.

“ _O elfo ainda junto com ela._ ” Pensou ele.

“Você não vai pirar?” Perguntou ela.

“Não vou pirar? Eu estou pirando! Eu sou pirado!” respondeu ele “Aliás, qual o nome de seu namorado?”

“Não somos namorados.” Disse o elfo.

“ _Ainda._ ” Pensou Skor. “ _Nada que eu não vá dar um jeito._ ”

“Se _eu intervier a tempo de fazer qualquer intervenção_.”

“E eu sou Callum, senhor... uhhh... senhor... qual seu nome mesmo?”

“Primeiro não é senhor, Callum. Não de corda a ele.” Disse Calisto de passagem. “Em segundo lugar, eu sou Calisto, esse idiota completo é meu irmão, Ram, e o que subiu com Runaan é Skor.”

“Obrigado, senhorita Calisto.” Disse Callum com uma polidez aguda.

“ _Não é senhor, vejamos então._ ” pensou Ram.

“Bem, _senhora_ Calisto, minha cara e velha, sábia e suprema, irmã.” Disse ele com uma reverência zombeteira. “Queira entrar para que conversemos com a barriga cheia.”

“Vou buscar as armas no acampamento, depois eu volto.”

“Falando em armas...” disse Callum, em seguida caiu num silêncio pensativo, ganhando um olhar confuso de Rayla. “Tudo bem, vamos para dentro Ray, está frio aqui fora.”

“Sim.” Concordou ela.

“ _Ray, é?_ ” Pensou Ram.

Entraram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro:  
> Se você está acompanhando essa fic, perdoe-me por quebrar minha palavra. Minha irmã tinha uma reunião da escola e eu não pude usar o computador ontem.
> 
> Segundo:  
> Sim, eu joguei o canon na vala ao fazer essa fic. A partir daqui a história diverge muito do original, eu somente preciso idealizar um novo final.
> 
> Terceiro:  
> Se vocês estiverem gostando dessa fic deixem seu kudos, e seus comentários, com crítitcas preferencialmente, e ideias, eu aceito-as.  
> Fiquem seguros nessa pandemia!  
> Abraços UWU


	9. Noite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os grupos compartilham suas histórias.  
> Runaan e Ram tem uma conversa.

**Noite**

* * *

Runaan

Primeiro sua filha era amiga de um elfo.

Depois seu esquadrão age como se não houvesse nada de errado com isso.

E então ele acorda amarrado numa pilastra com a elfa de Fogo Solar o encarando com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

“ _E agora, meus homens me trazem amarrado para jantar, como se eu fosse um prisioneiro._ ”

Sua noite estava indo _perfeitamente_ de mal a pior.

“Agora,” disse Skor quebrando o silêncio. “vamos tentar inteirar uns aos outros do que aconteceu com cada grupo.”

“Sim,” concordou o elfo que estava sentado ao lado de sua filha. “creio que começarei dizendo o que aconteceu com a parte que viaja comigo.”

Callum

“Faz menos de uma semana que eu estava andando despreocupado pelos corredores do Pináculo, quando ouvi o som de tiros. Em suma devíamos estar sofrendo um ataque. Enquanto corria para a sala da Rainha e de Príncipe...”

“Rei.” Corrigiu Runaan rudemente.

Houve uma pausa de alguns segundos. Por sorte as crianças tinham ido dormir.

“Então, vocês tiveram sucesso.” Disse Gren com uma frieza que não lhe era própria.

“Sim, nós vingamos a Rainha.”

“Quanto a isso,” Disse Rayla. “os Reis não sabem da morte dos seus pais.”

“Temos que contar-lhes em algum momento” disse Callum.

Amaya assinou algo que o elfo da Sombra da lua traduziu.

“Mais tarde. Perceberemos o momento certo.”

“Voltando à história,” disse Callum “Na pressa, de alguma forma tomei algum desvio errado, e fui para nessa sala, em que o Rei Ezran estava preso. Ele não aparentava ter comido algo pelos últimos dias, e também devia estar com sede. Dei-lhe comida, e pouco depois essa mulher surgiu,” disse ele dando um cutucão em Rayla “enquanto ela tentava enfiar uma faca em mim.” Falou isso com um sorriso no rosto. “Então minha irmã tentou nos matar...”

“Tia tentou matar vocês?” disse Corvus.

“Por que você não parece surpreso Corvus?” respondeu Callum.

“É que faz a cara dela.” Disse ele com um olhar de um milhão de quilômetros.

“ _Corvus_ gosta _da minha irmã?!_ ” pensou Callum.

“ _Sim! Corvus, meu cunhado, perfeito!_ ” respondeu o Callum irritante.

“De qualquer maneira,” prosseguiu o Asa do Céu “Nós escapamos. Desde então, uma caminhada, uma resolução de diferenças, e algumas vigílias noturnas depois e aqui estamos nós. É isso.”

“Eu não sei seu nome.” Disse Runaan após um tempo de silêncio.

“Perdoe-me se não me apresentei, creio que estava ocupado _, desviando de seus punhos_.” Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver Runaan ficar em silêncio. “ Meu nome é Callum.”

Ambos se encararam, eletricidade faiscando nas penas de Callum.

Silêncio.

“Bem,” Gren quebrou o silêncio. “minha vez.”

“Boa ideia Gren” disse Rayla.

Runaan borbulhou de raiva.

Gren

“Alguns dias atrás recebemos ordens de abandonar a Brecha, e seguir rumo ao Pináculo. Quando estávamos na metade do caminho um Falcão das Sombras nos alcançou. Nele estava escrito que devíamos retornar à Brecha e defende-la a todo custo, pois a Rainha tinha morrido e seu herdeiro estava desaparecido. Claro que Ames, não iria descansar até saber que seu sobrinho morrera defendendo ambos. Então Corvus começou a procura-los por toda parte. Até se deparar com um rastro familiar que era relativamente fresco. Era Callum; Chegamos aqui três dias atrás, e observamos por um dia, ao anoitecer entramos, e descobrimos quem é quem. Então Zym saltou da bolsa de Callum, e Callum caiu desmaiado. Zym deu um choque em Rayla. Nós acalmamos Zym. E vocês chegaram hoje à tarde enquanto nos organizávamos para partir.”

“Falando em Zym, tenho que falar com baixinho, ver como ele foi parar em minha bolsa.” Disse Callum pensativo.

Ram

“Já que Runaan não parece disposto a falar, eu conto a história.” Disse Ram.

“Após nosso... _ataque_ ,” disse ele com cuidado. “Nós saímos do pináculo procurando Rayla no acampamento. Para desespero de Runaan ela não estava lá. Tivemos que aceitar essa perda e seguir caminho.” Ele parou um pouco. “ Tomamos o caminho para a Brecha, até que nossa rastreadora deu com o rastro de Ray, então viemos para cá, Runaan surtou, foi posto para dormir, desmaiou...”

“Basta” Runaan o cortou com um rosnado.

Ram deu de ombros.

“ _Estressadinho esse..._ ” pensou

“E aqui estamos. Apresentados e satisfeitos.”

O silêncio se estendeu.

“Bem,” Callum quebrou-o “temos que decidir o curso de ação.”

“Sim” concordou Runaan num estalo.

“ _Eles ainda vão sair no soco._ ” Pensou Ram.

O elfo o olhou por alguns segundos.

“Amanhã temos de informar nossos reis de suas respectivas situações.” Disse Gren. “E partir com cada um para suas respectivas monarquias para que assumam.”

“Sim” concordou Runaan “Humanos para um lado elfos para o outro. Como deve ser.”

Ram não perdeu o olhar de dor que o Callum e Rayla tentaram esconder.

“Não seu grande idiota.”

Todos olharam em choque para Úrsula, desde que encontrara o rastro de Rayla, ela vinha ficando quieta.

“Pelo menos um dos elfos tem de vir.”

“Por quê?” disse Runaan incisivamente.

“Por que não?”

“Porque eles podem nos matar. Matar o rei, e qualquer outro humano que eles encontrarem.”

“Mas e se o elfo fosse o mais inofensivo dentre os presentes.” Disse o Asa do Céu. “Eu não sou risco para ninguém”

“Verdade. Cal é o elfo mais doce que eu conheço.” Disse Rayla, avermelhando.

“Sério Ray, obriga...”

Ram limpou a garganta, vendo que eles iriam longe se deixassem.

“O argumento de Calisto faz sentido. Um Militia, mesmo de baixo escalão _é_ alguém importante na sociedade dos elfos, até onde eu sei. E aparentemente _Capitão_ Callum não é de baixo escalão, e a amizade de Azimondias e Ezran, bem como sua estranha capacidade de _comunicação_ , isso vai ser útil à paz. Tudo isso somado, deve parar a guerra, senão, já estamos condenados.”

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

“ _Porque diabos estão me olhando assim?_ ”

“Ram... Você ate que não é um idiota .” Disse Calisto por fim. “Mas qual elfo vai?”

“ _Eu!!!_ ” Gritou um Callum muito animado.

“ _Sim!!!_ ” disse um Rayla tão animada quanto ele.

Silêncio constrangedor.

“Tudo bem. Já que estamos decididos sobre quem vai, vamos dormir.” Disse Ram.

Runaan tinha cara de quem chupara um limão ao dizer:

“Eu e Ram vamos ficar com o primeiro turno.”

Ram

“ _Eu vou convencê-lo.”_

 _“_ Então Runaan,” Disse Ram medindo as palavras. “o que você acha desse elfo.”

Ele sabia que esse seria um assunto delicado, mas percebeu que seria um osso mais duro quando seu líder enrijeceu.

“ _Qual_ elfo?”

“Como _qual_? Callum, a primeira pessoa a se tornar amigo de Rayla em anos.”

“Em primeiro lugar,” Redarguiu Runaan. “eles não são amig...”

“Eles são.” Cortou-o Ram.

“Eles nã...”

“Eles são” repetiu Ram.

“ _Homem teimoso._ ” Pensou o mesmo.

“Aceite, eles são amigos, e talvez... Você sabe...” Disse Ram.

“NÃO. Isso não.” Falou Runaan incrédulo. “Amigos, sim. _Amantes_ , NÃO”

“Tudo bem” Ram respondeu, com um dar de ombros. “Mas, você os aceita como amigos.”

“Sim” ele fez um beiço como se estivesse emburrado, _e_ sendo obrigado a chupar limões.

Houve silêncio por alguns minutos.

“Runaan,” Disse Ram, em um de seus acessos de clareza. “você terá que aceitar que esse garoto... ele a _ama_. Quando você o atacou, ele te identificou como o guardião de Rayla, e não te atacou por isso. Por temer machuca-la. Ele se sacrificaria de bom grado por ela. Não importa se ele é elfo, humano, dragão, adorrabur,” Runaan deu um risinho abafado quando Skor disse isso. “ele a guarda como o tesouro mais precioso do mundo. Eu _vi_ como ele olha para ela homem. Não estou dizendo que eles estão juntos, só estou dizendo para você deixar as coisas fluírem entre eles como eles decidirem. Ela tem 17 Runaan, em breve... Não, em breve não. Ela _já_ não é mais o seu bebê. Deixe-a se decidir.”

Runaan ficou mastigando aquilo por um tempo.

“Ram, a três dias, eu teria considerado tudo isso merda. Mas agora... talvez, você tenha razão amigo. Obrigado. Acho que vou te ouvir, até decidir por um caminho melhor.”

“OK”

Mas Ram sabia, ele tinha vencido aquela.

Pelos dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, e sou shipeiro de Corpeli, mas não vou juntar eles nessa fic.  
> No mais sem muito a dizer, afora que me arrependo de cada palavra que escrevi até aqui.  
> Se vocês estão gostando desse trabalho, eu peço, deixe suas sugestões, comentários são sempre bem-vindos. Deixe seu kudos, eles são importantes.
> 
> Meu bloqueio ainda não passou, mas vou tentar produzir algo para a fic do Lain e da Tiadrin.
> 
> No mais, fiquem seguros! XD


	10. Magia de Sangue, Magia da Amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pior introdução de Rayllum da história.  
> E Runaan... Ali...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me perdoem pelo título, eu realmente não conseguia nada de bom para isso...

**Magia de Sangue, Magia da Amor.**

* * *

Ezran

Todos os adultos reunidos esperando eles.

Isso estava parecendo mal.

“ _Todos estão agindo estranho, Zym._ ” Pensou Ez.

“ _Concordo_ ” Veio à resposta de Zym em sua mente.

“Garotos,” disse Callum com uma carranca no rosto. “Precisamos conversar. Sobre a vida... e como as coisas podem mudar repentinamente nela.”

Ez percebeu o quanto Callum parecia _triste_.

“Sim,” concordou Azimondias “como quando você conheceu Rayla. Você odiava aos humanos, mas após conhecer eles melhor, você mudou de ideia.” Disse Zym com um sorriso bobo.

“É” disse Rayla. “mas nem sempre as coisas mudam para melhor.”

Ez sentiu que isso estava indo para algo mal.

Pelo menos para Zym.

Silêncio.

“O que você quer dizer?” Zym parecia assustado ao dizer isso.

“ _Seus pais estão mortos._ ” Disse Runaan seco.

Ezran sentiu a angústia que se espalhava por Azimondias.

Ele abraçou o amigo.

Ele não compreendia, pois não cresceu com seus pais.

_Mas a dureza da ira que ele sentiu._

Os adultos falaram algo, mas Ez estava com o coração pesado e os ouvidos abafados pela dor do amigo.

_A dor que marcava os veios daquilo._

Ele se virou para Runaan.

_Ele causaria aquilo por seu amigo._

Mal registrou os gritos dos adultos uns com os outros.

Com os _outros_ não, com _Runaan._

Sentiu raiva pela primeira vez em sua vida. Toda ela direcionada ao assassino.

“VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL OU O QUÊ?”

Todos pararam quando Ez gritou.

“Meu rei...” Runaan não passou disso.

“CALE-SE” zapeou Ez, Runaan o olhou em choque. “VOCÊ É MEU SÚDITO! E você _será_ punido pelo seu _Rei!_ ”

Para um garoto de doze anos ele carregou muita autoridade na voz.

Gavinhas da videira do lado externo da casa começaram a entrar pela janela e se enrolar em Runaan.

Ele suava frio

“ _Por que estou satisfeito com isso?_ ”

“ _Porque ele feriu seu melhor amigo_.”

As gavinhas apertaram Runaan.

Ouviu-se um estalo enquanto Runaan gritava com a dor de seu tornozelo sendo deslocado.

“Não tirarei sua vida, _hoje_. Mas jamais repita uma idiotice deste tamanho, senão...”.

Ele deixou a ameaça no ar.

Azimondias saiu correndo, enquanto Ez o seguia, não sem antes dar um olhar gélido a um Runaan surpreso e dolorido.

Corvus

“O que fazemos?” traduziu Gren para todos.

Ram olhou para ele.

“Eu vou arrumar o tornozelo de Runaan. E ficar me perguntando por que diabos você fez isso Corvus.”

“ _Eles acham que sou eu quem deslocou o tornozelo de Runaan!”_

“Não fui eu.” Disse ele simplesmente.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, chocados, exceto por Runaan que resmungava de dor.

“Então,” começou um Skor levemente desconfiado “você está insinuando que foi ...”

“Príncipe Ezran.”

“ _Re..._ ” começou Runaan.

“Ah! Cale-se pelo amor de Deus homem.” Disse Calisto ao dar um tapa na nuca de Runaan.

“EU NÃO SOU MAIS RESPEITADO PELA MINHA PRÓPRIA EQUI- UHMMMMMMMMM...” Resmungou ele enquanto Calisto o amordaçava.

Ram segurava suas mãos.

Skor as amarrava.

Corvus se esforçava para não rir.

Olhando para o lado ele viu Amaya com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

“ _Não está ajudando._ ”

“ _Tía._ ”

“ _Que hora para pensar nela..._ ”

Olhando par ao outro lado, viu a humana Rayla com um sorriso largo no rosto, apoiada em Callum, que parecia prestes a explodir.

Corvus não aguentou a cena.

Caiu na gargalhada.

“HHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!” rusgou Runaan não ajudando em nada a parar o riso público.

Quando todos se acalmaram, Corvus assumiu o ar sério de sempre.

Olhou para Runaan.

Um risinho escapou ao seu lado.

“ _Tia._ ”

“ _Merda Corvus!_ ”

“Aparentemente _Rei_ Ezran,” Runaan deu leve resmungo, mas ninguém prestava atenção a ele. “Tem a capacidade de fazer magia primal.”

Silêncio palpável, praticamente se ouvia as engrenagens girando no cérebro dos presentes.

“Mas humanos...” disse Gren lentamente. “não fazem magia primal.”

Rayla suspirou.

“Temos uma história para contar.”

Zym

“ _Não, não, não, NÃO!_ ”

Não podia ser verdade.

Sua mãe...

Ela lhe dissera que ficaria bem.

Mas...

“ _Seus pais morreram._ ” A voz do assassino não saia de sua cabeça.

“ _Eu vou tomar sua força, então a do seu filho._ ” _Disse o mago negro._

_“Zym! CORRA!”_

_“Mas, mamãe!”_

_O mago avançava passo a passo._

_“Eu VOU ficar bem Zym. Agora, CORRA e não olhe para trás._ ”

_Ele correu._

E agora ele correu de novo.

Ele não suportava mais correr.

Bateu em algo.

Algo grande e negro.

“ _Um banther._ ”

Em cima dele estava...

Ez.

Eles se olharam em silêncio.

“Venha, vamos andar.” Disse Ez descendo do animal.

O banther deu-lhe uma lambida na nuca e saiu correndo.

Ambos se viraram e saíram andando em direção à cabana.

Em silêncio.

Zym falou primeiro.

“Será que é verdade?”

Ez o olhou com um olhar que dizia tudo.

“ _Não podemos mudar o passado, não deixe as correntes da história te prenderem._ ”

Era o que Trovão lhe dizia. Não como em O Rei Trovão, mas como papai.

 _Como_ _Avizandum_.

“Os humanos erraram fazendo magia negra,” disse Ez “os elfos e dragões erraram trancando-os do outro lado da Brecha. E esta guerra,” ele fez uma pausa. “é um erro de ambos os lados.”

“ _Nossos pais podem ter morrido. Mas, mudar o futuro nos cabe Zym. Temos uma vida pela frente, e somos reis. Não é bom o motivo disso, mas podemos fazer que más origens, nos levem a bons finais, se nos desenroscarmos daquilo que tentaram moldar em nós._ ”

Zym balançou a cabeça concordando com o pensamento de Ezran.

Ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo.

“ _Ezran, há uma magia profunda que pode forjar uma conexão entre um humano ou elfo e um dragão.”_

Ez olhou-o com surpresa nos olhos.

“ _Por algum motivo já temos isso. Mas se você quiser podemos desfazer tal laço._ ”

Eles pararam e se encararam por um longo tempo.

“Não quero” Ezran falou dessa vez, resoluto. “Isso nos manteve unidos, e vai nos ser útil para comunicação entre os reinos no futuro.”

Azimondias o olhou.

“Creio que sim”

“Reis.”

Era a voz de Corvus atrás deles.

Ezran e Zym se viraram radiantes.

“ _Como reis eles eram fortes, mas ainda eram crianças, não?_ ”

“Corvus!” Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Coorrvuuuussssssssssss...” disse Zym com um olhar que dizia algo que Corvus não interpretou.

Ezran continuou.

“Temos uma ideia.”

“Você...” disse Zym.

“... vai nos levar...” disse Ez.

“... de volta à cabana...” disse Zym.

“... carregados!” concluiu Ezran sorridente.

Corvus os olhou. “Sim, mas temos algo a descobrir sobre as recentemente descobertas _capacidades_ de Rei Ezran.”

“Concordamos” disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo, novamente.

“Mas antes...” disse Zym.

“...você vai nos levar!” concluiu Ezran sorridente.

“Se os senhores desejam.” Disse Corvus com um olhar alegre.

Callum

Rayla conseguia, de alguma maneira, ficar mais linda ainda quando emoldurada pelo por do sol.

Ele a desenhava quando percebeu que ela não estava na pedra que estava até a pouco.

“Quem você est...” Runaan chegou a seu lado e parou de repente.

“ _Aparentemente a diplomacia falhou antes de começar._ ” Pensou ele.

“Diga-me,” Disse Runaan. “que ela te deu autorização para _isso_.”

“Óbvio que sim,” respondeu o elfo. “eu não desenharia ninguém sem autorização da pessoa.”

Ele virou o caderno para o outro lado, encarando o humano.

“Que lindo. Quem é?” disse Rayla do outro lado. “Sou e...”

A voz dela morreu devagar.

Runaan olhou o elfo em silêncio.

“Você disse,” Falou com uma calma simulada. “que tinha a autorização dela.”

“E _eu tenho!_ ” disse Callum, mais alto do que pretendia.

Runaan levou a mão para o cabo da faca longa que ele carregava.

“Por que ela ficou surpresa, então?” disse ele mais baixo, _rosnando_.

“Runaan, ele tem autorização,” Interveio Rayla antes que eles se atacassem. “Eu somente não sabia que ele... me via assim.” Disse ela avermelhando.

Um tom de azul profundo surgiu nas bochechas de Callum.

“Bem, é assim que você parece. Linda” A voz morrendo baixo no final.

Runaan olhou para os dois, inclinou a cabeça e saiu andando.

Rayla o encarou por um tempo.

“Posso ver melhor Idiota?” perguntou por fim.

Ele entregou o caderno e cruzou os dedos.

Ela o olhou com divertimento nos olhos.

“Cal,” Ela disse com calma. “você me vê assim?”

“Sim.” Ele respondeu dando um passo em direção a ela. “Ray, você _é_ maravilhosa.”

Ela não recuou.

Pelo contrário. Aproximou-se.

Ele pegou a mão dela, e ela apertou de volta.

“Ray,” ele tocou sua testa na dela. “eu não quero te forçar a se aproximar de mim.”

“Você não me força a nada Cal.”

“Eu... eu... te amo.”

Ele se inclinou para ela.

Sua maior surpresa foi ela retribuir o beijo.

Após um curto período, curto demais para Callum, ela se afastou.

“Eu só preciso assimilar, que eu também sinto isso. É algo novo para mim.” Disse ela.

“Leve o tempo que precisar.” Disse ele com um sorriso.

Eles ouviram os passos de alguém, e se afastaram antes que qualquer um os visse.

Mas não largaram as mãos um do outro.

Corvus

“ _O que esse dois estavam fazendo?_ ”

“ _Mais tarde, Corvus_.”

Ele amaldiçoou em silêncio a voz que sempre o corrigia.

“Reis.” Disse Gren, que vinha ao lado de Amaya, com uma reverência educada.

“Descanse Sargento.” Disse Zym com um aceno. “Venham todos.” Gritou para a cabana.

Skor e Calisto vieram andando da mata.

“ _Esses dois então?_ ” pensou Corvus. “ _Sim, esses dois._ ”

Ram veio andando da cabana, seguido por Runaan, que tinha o rosto estranhamente calmo.

Quase como, _aceitação_.

“Em primeiro lugar,” Disse Ez. “vamos discutir acerca de minha... _conexão_ com Azimondias.”

Antes que qualquer adulto falasse Zym se manifestou.

“Eu e Ezran decidimos mantê-la, pela nossa amizade e pelo bem dos Reinos num futuro visível.”

“Reis,” Disse Corvus, num tom doce. “pensem bem. Não será somente a privacidade de Vossas Majestades que será prejudicada. Será a-”

“Dos Reinos.” Finalizou Ezran. “Já discutimos isso, e não voltaremos lá.”

Havia um silêncio leve, como se todos já esperassem isso.

“Sendo assim,” Disse Runaan. “qual o próximo ponto?”

“Partimos amanhã,” disse Ezran “já perdemos temo suficiente aqui.”

“ _Podem ser dois jovens, mas são diplomatas e estrategistas natos. Serão bons reis._ ”

“ _Quem sabe agora, você possa pensar em formar uma família Corvus._ ”

“ _Quem sabe..._ ”

Ele interrompeu-se aí, tinha coisas mais urgentes a pensar.

Mas ele não estava desistindo de Tía.

_Não mesmo._

Callum

“Bem,” Disse Runaan.

Eles tinham posto os reis dormir, e estavam discutindo os últimos detalhes das viagens.

“Se já terminamos, Callum e Rayla, tenho de discutir algo com vocês.” Continuou.

“ _Ele viu?!_ ”

Não importava, ele estava pronto a lutar com Runaan, se necessário, para ficar ao lado dela.

Runaan se levantou e os chamou ao porão de armas.

Eles o seguiram, embora Callum pudesse sentir os olhos de Amaya perfurando nas costas deles.

Assim que ambos desceram ele viu como Runaan parecia estranhamente calmo.

“Eu sei.” Disse ele simplesmente.

“Sabe do que?” perguntou Rayla, avermelhando um pouco.

“ _Ela fica terrivelmente atraente assim, não?_ ”

“ _Cala a boca_.”

“De vocês dois.” Repetiu Runaan. “Eu vi vocês se beijarem.”

“E...” pontuou Callum.

“Não vou mentir, quero arrancar sua cabeça por tocar nela.”

Rayla o fulminou com um olhar, mas ele ignorou-a.

“Mas não vou fazê-lo.”

O coração de Callum pareceu perder uma tonelada em seu peito. Ainda assim ele se pegou perguntando:

“Por quê?”

“Ram me disse” redarguiu Runaan “ ‘você não pode controlá-la para sempre’, e mais umas baboseiras sobre deixar você fazer suas escolhas,” Disse ele olhando para Rayla. “ e eu vi como ele toma cuidado com você. Merda!” cuspiu ele “você cortou seu dedo num papel anteontem e ele agiu como se o mundo _dele_ fosse _acabar_. Eu não morro de amores por você, Callum. Mas não sou completamente idiota. Você ama minha filha?”

“Sim” Callum não pensou antes de devolver.

“O que você daria por ela?”

“Se eu tivesse,” Dessa vez ele hesitou por um momento. “eu cortaria minhas asas.”

Callum viu o rosto de Rayla ficar branco.

Ele mesmo se sentia enjoado.

“Pensei que você diria sua vida. Por que as asas?” Disse Runaan com um olhar confuso.

Antes que Callum respondesse Rayla falou.

“Para um elfo Asa do Céu, perder a asa é como um Assassino perder a mão ou o pé.” Disse ela. “Como Asa do Céu ele mal é visto como elfo.” Terminou ela quase sem voz.

Callum achou que precisaria desesperadamente de um balde, seu jantar estava voltando para visita-lo.

Runaan ficou em silêncio.

Segundos que pareciam horas.

Então ele fez algo surpreendente.

Ele se aproximou de Callum e o _abraçou_.

“Eu sinto que muito em breve,” Sussurrou para Callum. “ela vai precisar de apoio, e que ela somente terá a você.” Mais alto ele disse; “Prometa que vai defender ela Callum.”

“Runa...” Rayla foi cortada por Callum.

“Com minha honra e com minha vida.” Disse ele.

Runaan olhou-o solenemente por um momento.

“Então vocês tem minha benção. Prove que Ram estava certo em dar uma chance para você.”

Saiu.

“Não foi como eu esperava.” Disse Rayla.

“Mas melhor do que _eu_ esperava.” Disse Callum.

“Concordo idiota. Vamos subir antes que _Amaya_ desça aqui.”

“Vamos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... E sim, esse foi o pior capítulo até aqui.  
> Me perdoem por isso, e não me atropelem e xinguem nos comentários.
> 
> Mas comentem, eu realmente preciso de ideias, meu bloqueio está matando o escritor que em mim vive.  
> Céus, nesse instante ele ofega por ar.  
> *Gritos distantes de socorro*  
> Vocês ouvem?
> 
> Deixe seu kudos. Pelo resto do trabalho, mesmo que esse seja pouco melhor do que este capítulo;  
> Comentem;  
> Nos vemos segunda.  
> Abraços!


	11. Partida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A saída da cabana, afinal, eles não ficariam lá para sempre...
> 
> ...não é?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpem-me por favor.  
> Eu me esqueci completamente de atualizar a fic essa semana que passou, porque ela foi uma bagunça.

Partida.

Ezran

“Então,” disse Ezran para Corvus. “Esse são os feitiços que eu devo tentar.”

Ele segurava um pequeno pedaço de papel nas mãos, nele inscritos alguns feitiços e runas.

_Terrae complicaris:_

Esse dobrava a terre a moldava. Muito útil em batalha, ou para desviar deslizamentos.

_Supernatis petria:_

Isso fazia qualquer rocha detectável flutuar, conforme a vontade do aplicador. Poderia arremessa-las como projéteis.

_Terrae crackius:_

Um abalo leve à moderado. Ez não via utilidade nisso.

_Monstrai ó semitia:_

Rastreava caminhos.

Havia alguns outros que ele tinha achado mais complexos.

Mas ele não pararia.

“Creio que sim Rei.” Disse Corvus com respeito. “Talvez mais tarde eu lhe passe outros. Caso nos encontremos novamente.”

“Pelos céus que isso ocorra.” Respondeu Ezran. Dirigindo-se à Zym ele disse. “Nos vemos em breve _irmão_.”

“ _Movimento arriscado Ez_ ” repreendeu-se

Estendeu a mão

Para seu alivio Azimondias não perdeu tempo em segurá-la de volta.

“Até _irmão._ ” Respondeu.

Os reis sorriram.

Runaan.

“ _O que ele quer?_ ”

Runaan não seria mais hostil com o elfo.

Ele provou seu valor ao não esconder nada.

Mas ele não morreria de amores tão cedo.

“ _Pelo menos não até ver o que Ethari, Tiadrin e Lain acham disso. E com certeza, não até o fim dessa estúpida guerra._ ”

Ele suspirou.

Um instante depois o elfo o alcançou.

“Senhor...” Ele não passou disso, antes de Runaan bufar com um riso mal suprimido.

“Sem essa Callum” disse ele. “É somente Runaan mesmo.”

“ _Talvez não precise ser hostil. Talvez..._ ”

“Isso mesmo.” Disse Ram entrando na conversa sem o menor convite. “Não alimente as fantasias de superioridade dele.”

“Ram,” disse o elfo. “seria bom você ter respeito com o pai da minha namorada, e seu _superior_ , se você quiser continuar acordado. Do contrário, eu e ele podemos facilmente te providenciar uma soneca no meio da estrada.”

Ram se afastou sem falar mais nada.

O elfo se voltou para ele.

“Bem,” ele parecia estar testando o terreno. “Runaan, eu queria falar... sobre o seu Rei...”

“ESPERA!”

“ _Ram de volta_ ” pensou Runaan.

“VOCÊ DISSE NAMORADA?!” ele era barulhento para um assassino altamente treinado.

“Sim.” Runaan se pegou respondendo. “Namorado da minha ovelhinha, por quê?”

Ram se afastou em silêncio e novo.

“Onde você tinha parado?” falou para o Asa do Céu.

“Sobre o seu Rei... como anda a questão do trono?” Callum parecia genuinamente preocupado. “Não que eu esteja colhendo informações ou algo assim!” Acrescentou depressa.

“Veja bem,” respondeu Runaan, depois de ponderar um pouco. “Atualmente uma regente está no poder, Senhora Opeli, ela é uma boa pessoa, mas é um tanto... _conservadora._ ”

“ _Na verdade obsessiva._ ” Pensou ele.

Ela era obcecada em promover uma paz armada.

Em outras palavras ela era louca.

“...o trono para um garoto.” Ele nem percebeu o Asa do Céu falando com ele.

“O que? Eu me perdi em pensamentos.”

“Ela não vai gostar de deixar o trono para um garoto.”

“Mas ela vai fazê-lo,” respondeu Runaan “Ela também é obcecada por regras.”

Callum respirou para responder, quando um tremor leve do solo derrubou todos no chão.

Ele parou tão rápido quanto começou.

Todos ficaram confusos, exceto por Ezran que tinha um sorrio triunfante no rosto.

“Meu rei...” disse Calisto quase sem voz.

“Eu fiz.” Disse Ez com o rosto triunfante, que chegou a aquecer o coração de Runaan. “Eu fiz magia primal.”

Um grito de alegria escapou de Callum ao lado de Runaan.

Ezran

Ele não sabia por que tentou tão cedo. Somente sabia que o fez.

E que deu certo.

_Terrae crackius._

O jorro de energia que ele sentiu ao liberar tanto poder...

Ele não sabia descrever.

“ _É como montar uma manada de árvores em movimento_ ”

Ele descreveria assim a sensação.

Não encontrava outras palavras.

Ele fizera magia.

Não magia negra, corrompida e suja com pedaços de seres mortos com crueldade, como se não tivessem vida.

_Magia primal._

_PURA._

O coaxo que ele ouviu...

“Meu rei...” disse Calisto sem voz.

“Eu fiz.” Disse ele cheio de orgulho. “Eu fiz magia primal.”

Enquanto Callum dava um grito de alegria ele saiu rapidamente da trilha.

Ele sabia que os outros o seguiriam.

“Ei amiguinho,” disse ele para o sapo estranho que ele achou.

“Ez.” Era Rayla.

Provavelmente os outros estavam logo atrás.

“Olhe o que eu achei.” Ele se virou com o animal no colo.

Rayla deu um grito de nojo e se escondeu em Callum, que riu alto.

“Ele é um sapo de luz” disse Callum. “São usados por elfos da Maré para pegar peixes.”

“Esse não vai ser. Vou leva-lo comigo.”

“Bem Rei Ezran, então temos de dar-lhe um nome.” Disse Skor com um meio sorriso.

“ _Isca_ ” disse Ram.

“RAM!” Calisto deu-lhe um tapa forte, que o fez se encolher.

Úrsula se manifestou.

“Isca é bom, lembra a ele o destino que ele não terá de passar. Bem como a seu salvador.”

“Sim” disse Ez. “Isca. Ray me empreste a adaga.”

Ela lhe alcançou com um olhar confuso.

Ele pôs o sapo no chão

“Eu lhe batizo _sir_ Isca De Katolis.”

As gargalhadas explodiram na pequena clareira.

“Está tarde,” disse Callum. “Devíamos montar acampamento por agora.”

Todos desamarraram suas mochilas e começaram a armar as tendas.

O clima estava leve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E é isso.  
> Se vc está gostando dessa história deixe seu kudos.  
> Deixe seus comentários, por favor, eu vou precisar de ideias para continuar escrevendo.  
> Fiquem seguros nessa bagunça que chamamos de vida!  
> Nos vemos segunda.  
> XD


	12. Atualização

Em primeiro lugar:

Isso não é um capítulo.

Eu somente queria contar que o pc onde eu tinha os capítulos da história quebrou, e eu perdi eles, afinal, como todo bom idiota eu não tinha backup;

Palmas para minha incapacidade;

Graças a isso eu não sei quando eu vou poder escrever novamente.

Agora mesmo estou digitando isso no pc da minha mãe.

Por isso esta história esta em hiato indefinido.

Me perdoem, vou tentar voltar a escrever o mais breve possível.

Meus sinceros abraços e agradecimentos aos que vem acompanhando isso.

Até mais, espero que vocês fiquem seguros nessa Coisa que chamamos Terra.

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente eu não sei o que me deu.  
> Resolvi começar a escrever, pois percebi que não tínhamos autores brasileiros nesse fandom.  
> Então aí está.  
> Um remix de the Princess and the Skywing de BlueFireSoul.  
> REMIX não PLÁGIO.  
> Realmente vou começar um trabalho próprio e começarei a postá-lo em breve.  
> Dependenedo da reação de vocês vou continuar com isso.  
> Ou não.  
> "Que os jogo comecem!"


End file.
